


My Sweet Princess

by MimmyWrites



Series: Trans!Deceit Sanders [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Body Worship, Deceit loves being called princess, Deceit's name is Dee, First Time, FtM Deceit Sanders, M/M, NSFS, NSFW, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Praise Kink, Trans Deceit Sanders, Trans Male Character, mention of transphobia, mentions of Dukexiety, so I apologize if I get it really wrong, this is my first time writing a trans character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimmyWrites/pseuds/MimmyWrites
Summary: Dee and Roman are finally home alone.A romantic dinner set up and a few words make Dee feel something he's never felt before.It is only natural that his boyfriend helps him figure everything out and sort out that feeling.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Mentioned Dukexiety - Relationship
Series: Trans!Deceit Sanders [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652119
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	My Sweet Princess

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough FtM Deceit content, especially not vanilla, so here I am now.
> 
> Possible TW: mentions of surgery, one mention of non-accepting parents.  
> Use of female genitalia such as clit- that's probably it tbh

Roman smiles as he hears the front door open. He has somehow managed to get rid of all their flatmates. He's told them that he wants a date with Dee without having to worry about being interrupted. He wants to have the perfect date with his boyfriend.

He turns to the door, seeing Dee walking in. He looks as flawless as always. He has his dirty blond curls pushed to the side and tucked under a yellow beanie. He wears a black button-up and black jeans along with a yellow bomber jacket. He has his hands in the jacket's pockets. He had top surgery when he turned 18. It was his and his friends' birthday gift. His parents never really approved, so they took the chance when they all moved in together for college.

He smiles lightly and walks over to the smaller boy, wrapping his arm around him. "Welcome back, love," he mumbles, ghosting the other's neck. Dee closes his eyes, humming softly. "How was the exam?" he asks against his skin as he presses soft and gentle kissed to his neck as Dee huffs.

Dee tilts his head slightly to the side, leaving more room for Roman to kiss. "Don't ask..." he breathes out softly. He opens his eyes and looks at the dining room. "Woah..." he says. "You've really outdone yourself this time, Ro." He smiles, turning and kissing him softly.

Roman blushes darkly and kisses back, wrapping his arms around Dee's waist. “Only the best for my Princess.” He smiles. “I know how worked up you get over exams and college in general, so I thought it would be nice to put together a little something,” he explains. Dee smiles, blushing lightly. Roman takes his hand and pulls him over to the table.

Dee smiles and lets Roman lead him there. He feels so happy every time he’s with him it’s almost overwhelming. He is so in love with him. With his princely behavior. With his beautiful and soothing voice. With his gentle touches. Everything about Roman is so perfect to Dee. He smiles as Roman sits him on a chair and sits in front of him.

Dee blushes lightly as he looks at Roman for a moment. Roman smiles. "What is it?" he asks with a small chuckle, tilting his head. Dee simply shrugs and looks down. "What is it, Princess?" He smiles, so genuinely confused for a moment to see Dee so flustered. He's never seen him blush so much, it's quite amusing. Then, the unthinkable happens. A soft whine escapes Dee's throat and he averts his eyes. Roman blinks, completely confused now. "Dee?"

Dee bites his lip, still avoiding eye contact. "How was rehearsal?" he asks, knowing it will take the spotlight from him for a bit while he stops feeling... whatever it is that he's feeling. "Remus and Virgil are in the play, right?" He glances at him for a moment before beginning to eat.

Roman's face lights up as he is asked that. "They are! And, honestly, I wish they weren't. They are so gross together- like, Remus is always gross but with Virgil, it's like... a thousand times worse, you know?" he says, already getting caught up in his own explanation. Thank God. Dee nods and Roman continues, "earlier they were making out against the lockers and I asked them to cut it out because... gross. And he just looked at me with that Remus look and said 'if you let me rip off your eyeballs, you won't see us anymore!' And Virgil laughed!"

Dee's eyes widen. "Wow. So mean," he says, almost emotionlessly.

Roman looks at him and smiles that smile it makes Dee melt into a puddle of love. "But, like, who am I to complain. right? I have the best boyfriend in the world and I need nothing other than my beautiful Princess," he says softly, reaching out across the table and taking Dee's hand gently.

Dee quickly looks away. He wasn't prepared for that yet! He didn't even give him time to cool off! He feels almost embarrassed by his own feelings. Feelings that he doesn't understand and has never felt before. He pushes his thighs together and bites his lip, getting even more flushed. His pupils dilate slightly and he shifts a bit in his seat. He feels so weird and he feels it's wrong. Nothing should ever feel like that. Nothing should ever feel as good as that. But he wanted more. He wanted that feeling to grow. "Roman..." he breathes out, in a way that sends shivers down the other's spine.

Roman bites his lip and tilts his head. "Yes, Princess?" he asks, almost shakily. He is confused by what's happening to Dee. He's never seen him like that-

Dee tenses up slightly, shifting again, and a quiet, almost inaudible, moan escapes the back of his throat. Oh.

Roman smiles lightly, almost innocently, as he looks at his boyfriend. He blushes darkly, never having heard Dee moan. Ever. "Princess?" He notices Dee shift again and bite his lip to stop another moan from coming out. So the petname he's been using for years is his boyfriend's breaking point now? Good to know. "What is it? What do you need?" He stands up and slowly makes his way to his boyfriend.

Dee looks up at him. His pupils dilated, lips slightly parted and face flushed. His breathing is the slightest bit irregular as he tries to process Roman's question. What _does_ he need? He knows exactly what he needs. But he can't ask for it. His brain is shouting at him not to say it while the rest of his body is saying 'please, I need you, Roman.' But he can't bring himself to say those words. The mere thought of those words makes his entire body heat up even more and another quiet moan leaves his throat. He needs Roman with every fiber of his being. Right here and now. But he can't say anything. He can't tell him what he's feeling because not even he quite understands it.

Roman gently takes Dee’s hand and pulls him up to his feet. Dee’s knees are shaky, and he can feel how wet he is as he moves. “What is it, Princess?” Roman asks again, an almost playful smirk on his face as Dee blushes more.

The smaller boy shifts a bit, pushing his thighs together again. “Roman... please,” he breathes out, moaning almost inaudibly behind those words. Roman raises an eyebrow, almost questioningly. “Please, I need you... now,” he manages to say before crashing his lips on Roman’s, kissing him lustfully. He lets out a moan into the kiss as Roman picks him up, putting his hands on his thighs. So close but so far away.

Roman smirks into the kiss and takes that chance to slip his tongue in Dee’s mouth. Dee grips his hair and moans again, overwhelmed by everything he’s feeling. His skin feels on fire and Roman’s touch is making it burn more.

Dee is so into the moment, he doesn’t notice anything else until he is pinned against the wall and Roman is kissing his neck, leaving a few marks on his overly sensitive skin. He lets his eyes fall shut and tilts his head back, letting a moan fall from his lips.

However, Roman is shocked. Dee seems to be taking every sensation so well. To be the first time he’s in a situation like that, he isn’t reacting as much as he had expected.

When the kisses reach Dee’s collarbone, Roman smirks, listening to Dee’s moans for a moment before he slowly pushes his leg between Dee’s and so very carefully, lifts up his knee.

A moan, louder than all the previous ones, escapes Dee’s lips as he gasps. He can feel every part of him yelling. Shouting begs. He needs Roman so desperately. He clings onto him and, subconsciously, moves his hips to try to get Roman’s leg to actually touch him. He needs to be touched.

Roman picks him up again and lays him down on the bed. He looks down at the breathtaking sight. Dee looks so beautiful underneath him, squirming and begging to be touched. He takes off Dee’s jacket and slowly unbuttons the boy’s shirt before freezing. His gaze never leaves Dee’s eyes, that’s how he notices the doubt and fear beginning to grow in them.

”What’s wrong, Love?” He feels like this is too serious to call him Princess. Dee tries to look away, but Roman cups his cheeks, kissing him softly. “What is it, beautiful?” his voice is calm and soothing, helping Dee feel slightly better.

Dee looks up at him, eyes still fearful. “I- I’m scared...” he trails off. “I- I’ve heard a lot of stories... I don’t know...” His voice grows quieter as he speaks.

Roman kisses his cheek, speaking softly. “Well, I’ll be sure to answer all the questions you may have, Dee.” He smiles lightly, making Dee smile as well.

”Will- will I bleed?” he asks quietly. Roman can’t help the small smile that forms at the question. Dee is so pure and pristine he almost feels bad for having him underneath him.

Roman kisses his cheek again, deciding that he’ll do that with every question to help him calm down. “Possibly,” he answers. “A lot of people do, but not everyone. But don’t worry. I’ll take care of you.” He brushes Dee’s hair aside. “Any other questions?” He tilts his head.

Dee gulps and nods. “Will it hurt...?” he asks, almost inaudibly.

Roman frowns lightly and kisses him, this time on the lips and softer than before. “Yes... it will, but I will be the gentlest I have ever been, I promise you,” he says, caressing his cheek.

Dee leans a bit into the touch and blushes, closing his eyes for a moment as Roman takes in the sight. One of the most beautiful things he's ever seen. Before Dee can open his eyes, Roman kisses his neck softly, almost imperceptibly. Ghosting his skin with his lips as he so very carefully takes Dee's shirt off, beginning to trail kisses down Dee's collarbone and chest. He pulls back for a moment, tracing the faint surgery scars.

"You are so beautiful, Dee... did you know that?" Another breathy moan escapes the smaller boy's lips. "So very beautiful..." Dee's hands reach up and he tugs at Roman's shirt. Roman takes off his shirt and continues to leave kisses all over Dee's body... until he reaches his hips and slowly takes off the smaller boy’s jeans. Dee has been desperately trying to stay still. But he can't stop himself when his hips jerk up and a moan leaves his lips. Fuck. He is so needy now.

Roman's hands carefully trail down his sides as Dee squirms, freezing as Roman's hands move across his thighs. So close but so far away. "T- touch me..." He moans. "Just please, touch me," he begs, lifting his hips and spreading his legs slightly. He's afraid. He's so afraid. But he needs to be touched. He needs Roman to touch him.

And Roman does. Finally, he can feel Roman's fingers gently running through his slit. Almost teasingly. Dee tries to whine, but the only thing that comes out is a moan. Teasing or not, that feels so amazingly wonderful. Dee shuts his eyes, lifting his hips slightly. He squirms the tiniest bit and Roman smiles.

Roman leans down, kissing him softly. “Let me know if I’m hurting you, okay, Princess?” he asks, looking at him dead in the eyes as Dee’s meet his. He nods and Roman pecks his lips. “Spread your legs, baby,” he whispers softly into Dee’s ear, sending shivers down his spine and making a moan leave his chest.

Dee does as told, spreading his legs further. “Such a good boy…” Roman breathes out. Dee moans softly, squirming underneath him again. And, honestly, Roman could look at that forever. But he can’t keep Dee waiting forever. “Stay like that, you need prep,” he says softly.

Dee whines when Roman gets up. He pouts, looking at him pleadingly as Roman walks to the ensuite bathroom. Luckily, he walks back out seconds later. He gets in the same position as he was before and opens a bottle of lube. Dee blinks. “Really?” he asks, almost in disbelief.

“I swear, Remus made me get it for Valentine’s Day,” Roman says as he puts a generous amount on his fingers. Dee gulps nervously and shuts his eyes. Roman, obviously, notices that and kisses his cheek. “Not until you’re ready, I can wait,” he reassures, putting the bottle of lube beside them.

And, finally, Dee looks at him and nods. “Go ahead…” he breathes out, trying to keep himself and his voice from shaking.

Roman takes a deep breath, also nervous. He connects their lips. “I love you, Dee,” he says softly. He looks at him, at his everything, just waiting for him. Why is he taking so long? Why is he not giving Dee what he wants?

Dee seems to notice Roman’s hesitation and kisses him softly. “Go ahead, Ro… I’ll be alright,” he says softly. “I love you, too.” He smiles lightly. He pulls him down, kissing him lovingly. There isn’t a hint of lust in that kiss. Just reassurance. Reassurance that he really wants that. That, even if it hurts him, he will enjoy it and still love Roman.

That kiss is the push Roman needs. Without breaking the kiss, he pushed one finger in slightly. Dee whimpers into the kiss at the strange sensation. Roman pulls back from the kiss for a moment, just a couple of inches. “I’ll be gentle, I promise,” he says softly. Dee looks up at him and nods.

Roman slowly pushes his finger further in, kissing all over Dee’s face to try to distract him. Dee shuts his eyes and winces. But he doesn’t say anything. Roman kisses him again before pushing another finger in.

Dee feels tears forming in his eyes as he shuts them tightly. He doesn’t want them to fall. He doesn’t want Roman to see them and stop.

But life is not a fairy tale. And neither is sex.

A tear slips onto the sheets underneath him and Roman freezes. “Are you okay?” he asks hurriedly, worried that he’s hurting Dee too much.

Dee nods. “Just- feels weird…” he said. “Go on… I want you,” he begs. Roman nods and starts scissoring him open. Dee squirms slightly and a moan leaves his lips as Roman touches _something_. He shivers slightly, but Roman notices it and smiles. “Th- there…” he moans as Roman touches it again.

Roman begins pressing kisses to his neck and pushes another finger in, just to make sure. Instead of a wince like the previous times, a moan is what leaves Dee’s throat as Roman starts pulling them out and pushing them back in slow and carefully.

After a couple of minutes, he pulls out his fingers and wipes them on his jeans, smiling lightly, “No blood,” he says, kissing Dee softly, who smiles.

He fished through his jeans’ pocket and pulls out a condom. He takes off his jeans and boxers and opening the condom and rolling it on. He puts some lube on it to make it harder for it to break and looks at Dee.

“Ready, Princess?” he asks, inching closer to him. “This will feel slightly different but we’ll go at the pace you set.” Dee nods.

“I’m ready,” Dee says with full confidence that he had no idea he had.

Roman bites his lip and slowly pushes in, holding back a moan as Dee shuts his eyes. He lets out a shaky breath and looks at him. “Are you okay?” he asks. Dee nods but he still has his eyes shut, which doesn’t give Roman much reassurance.

“Roman… please. Keep going…” There’s so much pleading in his tone that Roman knows he isn’t faking anything. But he’s afraid that he may hurt him. He stays still for a few moments and Dee lifts his hips, moaning as Roman’s angle changes slightly. That’s what gives Roman the green light to start moving.

He starts to slowly move his hips, pulling out, and pushing back in. He tries to quiet down his moans to hear Dee’s soft and breathy moans as he moves his hips just right.

Suddenly, Dee’s toes curl and his entire body tenses up as Roman touches him in that one exact spot he needs him to. A moan escaping his lips and his back arching slightly.

“Don’t stop…” he begs shakily as Roman stimulates him. “Whatever y- you do… please-“ He’s cut by a moan as he feels his body tense up gradually. “D- don’t stop…”

And who’s Roman to disobey? He keeps moving his fingers in time with his thrusts. Making Dee feel hot.

The smaller boy squirms as Roman touches him and slams into him, faster and harder with each thrust. He feels like the pit of his stomach is on fire. Like his entire body is on fire as the corners of his vision turn black. He feels as if there’s an electric shock running through his body and then- it’s over. As soon as it started, it’s gone.

He doesn’t feel anything other than pleasure. He doesn’t feel Roman thrusting into him until he reaches his climax.

“Dee?” a soft and gentle voice asks. Dee blinks and looks up at Roman. “Are you okay?” He reaches out and brushes some hair out of Dee’s forehead.

“Hm…?” He’s tired, that’s all he knows. “Yeah… why?” he asks in between soft pants as Roman gently picks him up and walks him to the bathroom.

Roman smiles. “You must’ve been overwhelmed. You came and stopped reacting,” he says as he starts filling the tub with warm water.

“Did I do good?” Dee asks.

Roman smiles and kisses his cheek. “So good.” 


End file.
